Omachi shite imasu
by Timmesque
Summary: [yaoi] [TyKa] 'Love never follows the rules' Can Tyson show Kai the true meaning of love before they lose it forever?[one-shot]


DEICATED TO:

My first flamer: Love is love, no matter what form it comes in. Also, read the blasted summaries, 'cause that's what they're here for!! And might I add, that I never told people to go be gay or have sex!!! It was a innocent little one-shot, so go get your eyes checked!!!

O-machi shite imasu

(Tyson's POV)

Love never follows the rules.

I love him and he…

He loves me.

Why can't it be as simple as that?

Shakespeare had it easy. But, love is never easy. It sneaks up on us and smothers us until we can do nothing but submit. 

Romeo and Juliet…

It's just a play. Nothing more.

Kai loves me. I see it in his soulful garnet as they stare at me, piercing my very essence.

He only looks at me like that. No one else.

I guess I should be flattered and in a way, I was. And over time, my feelings grew to such an extent that it could be concealed no longer.

The way he talks to me, his voice beating at my ears, his pitch swallowing any background noise surrounding us.

I wasn't blind. I wasn't dumb.

I knew.

Ray had known as well. He kept on trying to dissuade me, telling me Kai wasn't the one, that Max was the better choice, by far.

That Max wouldn't hurt him the way Kai will.

Maybe not now, but later, Kai will give me pain.

I didn't listen. I was full of the romantic notions of love that I ignored the reality of his answer. I thought that if we loved each other, we could overcome anything. With love, everything will be all right.

I think I got Love mixed up with a bandage.

That was foolish of me, wasn't it?

"Kai, I need to tell you…"

"What?" He retorted gruffly. I winced at the anger in his voice, but I managed to prompt myself.

"I…I love you."

The next I knew, I was hitting the ground.

HARD.

Kai spun around, his eyes blazing with anger and…fear?

He replied in a voice icier than mid-winter frost, "How could I love you?"

And he left.

The pain came later on. I spent many nights on my bed, crying myself to exhaustion. Then, I would lie still in the dark hallow hours of the nights, my eyes unfocused and dead. Ray was worried, I could see and I'm glad he refrained from saying, "I told you so."

I was in no mood to deal with Ray. 

"How could I love you?"

I shuffled along the sidewalk. I don't understand. He loves me…

So why is it so hard to accept?

I clenched my hair in my hand. Am I…

Am I that pathetic that he can't bring himself to acknowledge me? 

He loves me…

So why is it so hard?

Then I realized why.

Baka Kai…

Why didn't you tell me before? Are you let that get in the way of our happiness?

I found Kai at the edge of town on one of those quaint traditional Japanese bridges. He leaned on the railing, apparently contemplating his reflection. I wondered what he saw.

Was it himself or something else?

"Kai."

"Go away."

I tossed the rebuke away. It was Typical Kai response to anything he doesn't want to deal with.

"I understand now why you said what you said back then."

I waited for a signal to continue. Kai was silent, watching the ripples in the water.

"Kai, Love is love no matter what form it comes in. We…We can't hate who we are."

"Why not?" He turned to look at me with his almond shaped eyes, "Why can't we hate who we are?"

That threw me off. But I was too worried about losing him that I sat down to think about it. I knew the truth. We just have to understand it.

"Because it isn't our fault we are who we are. And we need to be ourselves. Can you do it Kai? Hide all the time, I mean. Because I can't. And, " I hesitated seeing him look at me, eyes full of hope, "I won't."

Silence filled the atmosphere around us. I waited, having said my piece. Outside, I may have looked calm, but inside I was praying to the Gods. I couldn't lose Kai.

But it was all up to Kai now.

"I can't Ty," He whispered, gazing at me. The world stopped spinning for a whole second, "I can't"

And he left again.

It hurts me still. That pride, class, difference still overcame love.

That, despite what we could have, what people had placed above our heads had defeated that.

Love, the all-powerful emotion vanquished by difference. Defeated by what society thought was wrong.

I haven't seen Kai since then. I've searched for him, but its' like he vanished off the face off the Earth. I like to believe he's looking for the place where love roams, but the truth may not be that colourful. 

He'll come back…

Stupid emotion, love.

So I sit up all night, asking the stars to take care of him for me.

The Stars are waiting for you, Kai.

I'm waiting for you, Kai.

O-machi shite imasu

(We'll be waiting for you)

THE END

**ME: A nice angsty little one-shot.**

**CS: And if that flamer shows up *hoist her rifle* I'm ready for him/her.**

**ME: Yes, I can see that.**

**ME: Reviewers receive---**

**CS: TyKa posters!!!**

**ME: Get them while they're still available!!!**

**CS: *grabs several copies of posters* Review!!!**


End file.
